SuperScout's Meme Drag Race Season 4
Season 4 Meme Drag Race Season 4 has 14 Memes/Contestants. All made by SuperScout44! DISCLAIMER!!! This is a meme Drag Race, they aren't supposed to hurt or offend anyone, religions, and cultures. This is for fun! :D Oof! is the winner of this season!! I'm washing me and my clothes is Miss Congeniality! AND I OOP---''' is Fan Favorite! Links to Other Pages! SuperScout's Meme Drag Race Dusted Or Busted SuperScout's Meme Ideas Season 4 Contestants # '''Alexa Play Despacito (Taurus, April 30) # AND I OOP--- (Gemini, June 16) # Crispy Cream (Scorpio, Nov 19) # Handsome Squidward (Virgo, Sept 9) # He-Man Sings (Taurus, May 13) # "I'm a Bad bitch, u cant kill me!" (Aries, March 25) # It's the Good Kush! (Cancer, July 9) # I'm washing me and my clothes (Libra, Sept 29) # MLG Frog (Libra, Oct 7) # OH He needs some milk! (Pisces, March 10) # Oof! (Capricorn, Jan 16) # Ravioli, Ravioli, give me the formuoli! (Capricorn, Dec 30) # Subscribe to Pewdiepie (Aries, March 25) # Yeee Dinosaurs (Pisces, Feb 19) Contestant Progress Red = Elimination Tomato = Bottom 2 Light Pink = Low White = Safe Aquamarine = High Team Light Blue = High Royal Blue = Conjoined Win Deep sky blue = Win Silver = Runnerup Gold = Winner Episodes Episode #1: Why It gotta be Latex? * Special Guest Judge: Katy Perry ''' * '''Mini Challenge: '''Vogue the house down * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''AND I OOP--- * '''Main Challenge: '''Make and create and outfit out of Latex * '''Main Challenge Winner: I'm washing me and my clothes * Main Challenge Prize: '''$2,500 Shopping Spree from Fabric Planet * '''Runway Theme: '''Latex Eleganza * '''Bottom Two Queens: It's the Good Kush and Crispy Cream * Lip Sync Song: '''"I Kissed a Girl" By Katy Perry * '''Eliminated: '''It's The Good Kush! * '''Eliminated Message: '''But Dad this is the good Drag Family i've always wanted! XOXO -K '''Episode #2: World Peace * Special Guest Judge: Kendall Jenner and Miss Fame * Mini Challenge: 'Decorate regular bras using rhinestones * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Ravioli, Ravioli * '''Main Challenge: '''Create a campaign for a good cause in a comedic way * '''Main Challenge Winner: AND I OOP---' * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''A $2,500 gift card from daftboy and a $2,500 gift card from Elea's Closet * '''Runway Theme: '''Call Me Mother Nature * '''Bottom Two Queens: Subscribe to Pewdiepie and Crispy Cream * Lip Sync Song: '''"Africa" By Toto * '''Eliminated: '''Crispy Cream * '''Eliminated Message: '''Good luck Queens! -CC '''Episode #3: Glamazonian Cruise Line * Special Guest Judge: The B-52's * Mini Challenge: '''Zippers Down, Dresses Up * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Alexa Play Despacito and He-Man Sings * '''Main Challenge: '''In two teams, Produce a pre-cruise safety video for the first cruise line run by drag queens * '''Main Challenge Winner: I'm a Bad Bitch, you can't kill me and MLG Frog * Main Challenge Prize: '''A 5 nights stay in rural New England and a collection of handbags worth $7500 * '''Runway Theme: '''Occupational Drag ' * '''Bottom Two Queens: Handsome Squidward and Ravioli, Ravioli' * Lip Sync Song: '''"Love Shack" By The B-52's * '''Eliminated: '''Handsome Squidward * '''Eliminated Message: '''Hopefully you don't forget me ;) -Handsome person '''Episode #4: Mean Parodies * Special Guest Judge: Tina Fey and Adore Delano * Mini Challenge: '''Celebrity Photo Bomb * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''AND I OOP--- and Yeee Dinosaurs * '''Main Challenge: '''In teams, act in a drag parody film based off of either "Heathers" or "Mean Girls" * '''Main Challenge Winner: Oof! * Main Challenge Prize: '''$2,000 Gift Card from Jane Doe Latex and $2,000 Gift Card from Klein Epstein & Parker for June May * '''Runway Theme: '''Feathers * '''Bottom Two Queens: Subscribe to Pewdiepie and He-Man Sings * Lip Sync Song: '''"Bad Liar" By Selena Gomez * '''Eliminated: '''Subscribe to Pewdiepie * '''Eliminated Message: '''I guess I got cancelled? Idk See y'all very soon -Pewdiepie '''Episode #5: The Snatch Game! * Special Guest Judge: Bianca Del Rio and Lupita Nyong’o * Mini Challenge: '''Decorate a cake * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Oof! * '''Main Challenge: '''Snatch Game! * '''Main Challenge Winner: He-Man Sings * Main Challenge Prize: '''Cash prize of $10,000 * '''Runway Theme: '''Queens of All Queens * '''Bottom Two Queens: MLG Frog and I'm washing me and my clothes * Lip Sync Song: '''"Hold My Hand" By Jess Glynne * '''Eliminated: '''MLG Frog * '''Eliminated Message: '''AND I OOP-- win this please! -MLG Snatch Game Characters '''Episode #6: Nintendo Ball * Special Guest Judge: Shigeru Miyamoto and Roxxxy Andrews * Mini Challenge: '''Dance-off to RuPaul's "Call Me Mother". * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Ravioli, Ravioli * '''Main Challenge: '''Create three looks from scratch; Hyrule Glamour, Pokemon Couture and Super Mario Eleganza Extravaganza * '''Main Challenge Winner: I'm a bad Bitch, you can't kill me! * Main Challenge Prize: 'A Nintendo Switch, 5 Nintendo Games of any of their choosing, and $8,000 to Fabric Planet * '''Runway Theme: '''Hyrule Glamour, Pokemon Couture and Super Mario Eleganza Extravaganza * '''Bottom Two Queens: Alexa Play Despacito and AND I OOP---' * 'Lip Sync Song: '"Wait a Minute!" By Willow Smith * '''Eliminated: '''Alexa Play Despacito * '''Eliminated Message: '''Alexa play Elimination music! lol Have fun out there and by who you are! -Alexa? '''Episode #7: Family Feud * Special Guest Judge: Eureka, Kameron Michaels, and James Franco * Mini Challenge: 'Blindfolding Touching * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''I'm washing me and my clothes and AND I OOP--- * '''Main Challenge: '''Perform in a live improv family feud show * '''Main Challenge Winner: AND I OOP---' * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''A stunning trip for two to Paris at the Pullman Paris Tour Eiffel Resort and a sickening latex gown from Jane Doe Latex * '''Runway Theme: '''Death Becomes Her * '''Bottom Two Queens: I'm a Bad Bitch, you can't kill me! and Yeee Dinosaurs * Lip Sync Song: '''"You Outta Know" By Alanis Morissette * '''Eliminated: '''Yeee Dinosaurs * '''Eliminated Message: '''Yee Yee -Yee '''Episode #8: Queens of Satire * Special Guest Judge: Sasha Velour and Jessie J * Mini Challenge: '''Reading is Fundamental * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''He-Man Sings * '''Main Challenge: '''Perform a live Comedy Routine * '''Main Challenge Winner: Oof! * Main Challenge Prize: '''A stunning jewellery collection from Prada and a custom website from Squarespace.com * '''Runway Theme: '''Favorite Body Part * '''Bottom Two Queens: OH he needs some milk and Ravioli, Ravioli * Lip Sync Song: '''"Price Tag" By Jessie J * '''Eliminated: '''Ravioli, Ravioli Give me the Formuoli * '''Eliminated Message: '''I love to PARTY! xoxo -Rav '''Who Should Go Home Tonight? Episode #9: Sweet 16 Makeover! * Special Guest Judge: Trixie Mattel, Jasmine Masters, and Ariana Grande * Mini Challenge: '''What's Inside My Pink Box? * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Oof! * '''Main Challenge: '''Makeover Female Youtube Stars into Drag Daughters * '''Main Challenge Winner: Oof! and OH he needs some milk! * Main Challenge Prize: '''A five night trip to Toronto courtesy of Tourism Toronto and A $3,000 gift cards from TravelGay.com * '''Runway Theme: '''Drag Family * '''Bottom Two Queens: I'm washing me and my clothes and I'm a Bad Bitch, you can't kill me! * Lip Sync Song: '''"Butterflies" By Gabbie Hanna * '''Eliminated: '''I'm washing me and my clothes * '''Eliminated Message: '''Be nice, Be Cool, and Be Unique! WMAMC! '''Episode #10: Spicy Gurls * Special Guest Judge: Mayhem Miller and Raven Simone * Main Challenge: '''The queens need to audition to be the sixth Spice Girl. They will need to create their own Spice Girl personality and create a background for their new character. * '''Main Challenge Winner: I'm a Bad Bitch you can't kill me! * Main Challenge Prize: 'A $2,000 gift card from Casper Sleep and a $3,000 gift card from Catherine D'Lish * '''Runway Theme: '''1920's Fashion * '''Bottom Two Queens: OH he needs some milk and AND I OOP---' * '''Lip Sync Song: ''Doing It'' By Charli XCX ft. Rita Ora * Eliminated: 'OH he needs some milk * '''Eliminated Message: ' '''Episode #11: Cover Girl! * Main Challenge: 'Write and perform a solo verse to be included on RuPaul's song "Cover Girl" and guest star on RuPaul's podcast with Michelle Visage * '''Lip Sync Song: '"Cover Girl (Put the Bass in your walk)" By RuPaul * '''Runway Theme: '''Best Drag * '''Eliminated: N/A * Eliminated Message: '''N/A '''Episode #12: The Ending of Season 4! * Miss Congeniality: I'm Washing me and My clothes * Lip sync Finalists: I'm a Bad Bitch you can't kill me, He-Man Sings, Oof!, and AND I OOP--- * Lip sync Pairings: Oof! vs AND I OOP--; I'm a Bad Bitch, you can't kill me vs He-Man Sings * Lip sync Songs: ** "Level Up" By Ciara (Oof! vs. AND I OOP---) ** "Material Girl" By Madonna (He-Man Sings vs. I'm a Bad Bitch, you can't kill me) ** "Unconditionally" By Katy Perry (Oof! vs. He-Man Sings) * Winner of Season 3: Oof! * Runner-Up: '''He-Man Sings * '''Third Place: '''I'm a Bad Bitch, you can't kill me! * '''Fourth Place: AND I OOP---